1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a juicer for separating pulp and juice from fruit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various juicers are available for separating pulp and juice from fruit. However, most such juicers are incapable of efficient separation of juice from the juice saturated pulp. A typical beverage juicer employs reamers or the like for cutting or abrading cut fruit halves to separate pulp and juice from the rinds or peels. The collected juice is usually immediately served as a beverage, but typically the juice saturated pulp is discarded because a mixture of the juice and the pulp is ordinarily not acceptable to customers. As a consequence, much of the juice is lost in the discarded pulp.
In addition, prior art juicers are often characterized by complex, relatively expensive, short lived, difficult to clean mechanisms for accepting the fruit, slicing it in halves, and subjecting the cut halves to the action of juice and pulp extracting reamers. Moreover, the conveyor systems associated with typical prior art juicers are not reliable in that fruit having flat spots does not automatically roll through such systems and requires continual operator attention.